Cansada
by Suki90
Summary: La conversación entre sus tres ayudantes la hacen pensar.


**Disclaimer: **Jigoku Shoujo no me pertenece, así como la historia que están por leer. Todos los derechos reservados por sus autores.

**Autora original: **rainylikescherries

**Traductora: **Suki90

* * *

**Cansada**

Se encontraba viendo al eterno atardecer. Ai se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el piso de tatami, moviendo un pequeña canica roja contra otras cuantas. Ese rojo combinaba con el color de sus ojos, sino es que era un poco más brillante. Ha estado esperando, aguardando por el familiar sonido de su computadora que le comunica que hay una nueva petición llamándola.

Sin embargo, se sentó allí con su pálida tez no revelando nada. Pero por dentro, la estaba…

… _matando…_

… a pesar de estar físicamente muerta. Su mente debió morir supuestamente junto con su cuerpo 400 años atrás, pero no lo hizo. Su corazón dejó de latir hace mucho tiempo, pero por alguna extraña razón, aún lo podía sentir. Su inexpresivo rostro nunca demostró emoción alguna, sin embargo su subconsciente sangraba.

Suspirando un poco rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos y posicionó su barbilla sobre ellas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ai?

No, ni siquiera su adorada abuela sabía cómo se sentía. Ella guardaba muy bien sus sentimientos. Aún cuando el Dios Del Infierno ordenó que cerrara su corazón, ella no pudo cumplir completamente sus órdenes. Ella coció su roto corazón y sin ella saberlo dejó olvidada una pequeña abertura. Pasado el tiempo, ese pequeño agujero creció gradualmente, e incluso ahora seguía haciéndolo.

— Nada… abuela.

Giró sobre su cuerpo para así poder ver en la dirección en la que estaba la computadora. Aún no había alguna petición. Corrió su mirada hacia donde se supone estarían sus tres muñecos usualmente. No, no estaban. Wanyuudo, Ren y Hone Onna estaba en la entrada, hablando quedamente entre ellos.

— ¿Qué piensan?

Hone Onna. Hermosa y grácil, sería una humana perfecta si no fuera por el hecho de que ella había sido creada desde los huesos.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Ren. Un hombre alto y apuesto, el modelo ideal. Sin embargo él, como Hone Onna, no era humano.

— Ella quiere decir: ¿No creen que la señorita se está cansando un poco?

Wanyuudo. Un anciano que fue entrenado en las artes marciales. Podía pasar desapercibido como una persona mayor, sin embargo, como los otros dos, él era parte de lo sobre natural.

— Mmm, tal vez lo está. Después de todo, ella ha estado haciendo esto desde hace 400 años. No me sorprendería si se cansara de ver tanta miseria.

Todo ese tiempo pensaron que Ai no podía escucharlos, pensaron que estaba profundamente perdida en sus pensamientos como para espiarlos. Pero qué equivocados estaban.

Si Ai estuviese cansada, no lo mostraría siquiera.

Su trabajo se antepone a sus sentimientos; ella sangraba y lloraba internamente, pero sus obligaciones eran su prioridad. Cuando Yuzuki Mikage había estado a punto de ser enviada al infierno, fue Ai quien la salvó. Por ese sacrificio, el castigo de Ai fue ejercer como la Chica Infernal para siempre.

Pero la verdad es, que no estaba cansada. Ni siquiera se sentía así. A pesar de la cantidad de pedidos que se acumulaban hoy en día, disfrutaba su trabajo; el dolor y todo. Ver a los humanos y a sus débiles corazones, aunque no lo admitiese, la entretenía observarlos luchar contra sus rencores. Después de todo, ¿qué más mundano podría ser cuando tienes un trabajo que requiere conducir almas al infierno?

Ai entendía el sentimiento de la traición muy bien. Ella sabía lo que era amar y ser correspondida. Después de todo ese tiempo, seguía amando a Sentarō, quien era su primo, su único amigo, el único que la amó además de sus padres. Jamás la miró desde arriba. Nunca pensó que era un monstruo.

Sentarō amó a Ai por ser Ai.

Pero aún después de tanto tiempo, aún no entendía por qué es que Sentarō lanzó el primer puño de piedras hacia su persona, por qué fue el primero en enterrarla. Por tal acción aún no podía perdonarlo. Él era la causa de su miseria y la de sus padres también.

Pero si lo odiaba, entonces, ¿por qué lloraba tanto por dentro cada vez que pensaba en él?

— Ai, tienes una petición.

Sin decir nada se levantó y se dirigió hacia la computadora.

— Si… abuela.

* * *

**Suki: **Y bueno, aquí traigo otra traducción de un fic en inglés llamado "Tired". Espero que les haya gustado. Como dije, pronto traeré algo de mi cosecha, quiero hacer algo de Ai x Sentarō y necesito pensarla bien. En fin. Nos vemos en la próxima oportunidad.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**¿Quieres… probar la muerte?**


End file.
